Image editing programs allow all sorts of changes to be made to digital images. Conventional programs offer image editing operations such as color correction, sharpening, contrast adjustments, and filtering, to name but a few.
However, editing an image can take time, as it is often desirable to perform multiple, sequential image editing operations. And if a collection of images is being edited, the total time spent on image editing increases with the complexity and number of image editing operations on each image in the collection, as well as the number of images in the collection.
In some environments, it is not possible or convenient to perform complex image editing on a collection of images. Consider a picture kiosk. A customer uploads a collection of images to the kiosk, selects those images to be printed, indicates the number of prints for each selected image, optionally chooses a print package (e.g., 4″×6″, 5″×7″, 8″×10″), and commands the kiosk to make prints. Some picture kiosks do not provide a means for editing images before the images are printed and purchased. Other picture kiosks provide rudimentary image editing operations (e.g., red eye correction, zoom and crop, color correction, and brightness and contrast adjustment) on a selected image. Some picture kiosks allow holiday cards or a calendar to be made from a selected image. Here too, the time spent on editing increases with the number and complexity of the image editing operations and the number of images that are edited. Moreover, standing at a picture kiosk for a length of time can be inconvenient both to the customer and to others waiting to use the kiosk.